Just Fried Chicken
by coffee4106
Summary: Fried Chicken dinner, Harm, Mac, Grandmas barn, a rooster and a parade with surprise guests. What could actually go wrong?
1. Chapter 1

**Just Fried Chicken**

_Set in the end of season 10 when things were starting to go right again… set around the 4__th__ of July. Im not keeping this one going, ill start a new one. This one is done… don't beg, don't plead Scanning through the stories made me realize… TIME FOR A NEW ONE.. I know I know, I have some you all are begging for updates for.. but … WHO DOESN'T WANT A NEW JAG Harm and Mac FLUFF Story??? Ya.. see.. admit it!!! Enjoy Enjoy. HUGS TO ALL! (all mistakes are mine..my spell check doesn't like me today either.)_

"You like fried chicken right?" A familiar deep voice asked from her doorway.

"What?" Mac jumped and glanced up from her file covered desk with a confused look on her face.

Harm smiled and let out a small laugh as he knew he had just broke her major brain concentration. His main purpose in waiting this late in the day to ask her. "Did you know that more people eat fried chicken on Sundays than any other day of the week?" He winked and smiled again, leaning against her door frame.

"I forgot to eat lunch." Mac announced still with her blank stare.

"What?" Harm was falling fast and realized quickly he needed to take control again. "No, I asked you a question. You can't respond with a statement."

"Fried chicken. What exactly is your point? Im really quite busy here Harm in case you didn't notice the many files on my desk and oh… I don't know, me WORKING?" She spread her hands over her desk as if magically trying to make them disappear.

"Have any plans for the weekend? It's a three day weekend." He asked, crossing his arms over his chest.

Mac just stared at the man smiling back at her. What was he up to? "No plans really. Why?"

"Good, Sunday dinner. Fried chicken will be top of the menu. Ill pick you up tonight after work. Pack for a few days." He quickly turned and bounced away leaving the Marine to sink in just what exactly had happened.

"HARM, wait, what? Sunday is not tonight." She sprang from her chair and followed him to his office.

"It's a three day weekend, pack a bag. I'll pick you up after work." He repeated as he nodded towards Bud in the bullpen.

"I heard that the first time." She glared.

"So why are we still here?" He asked as he placed his hands on her arms and turned her toward her own office. He leaned closer to her, placing his lips beside her ear and whispered, leaving a trail of goose bumps down her neck. "I'm taking you to Heaven." He gently set her into motion toward her office.

By the time Mac came back down from her own little piece of Heaven, she was back in her office. She turned quickly around and saw him wink as he shut his door. As she sat down at her desk the General came to a stop at her door.

"Colonel. Relax, Sit back down. Plans for the weekend?" He asked.

"Yes, apparently. I'm just not sure what they are yet." She frowned at his worried look.

"Do these plans involve the Commander?"

"Yes." She worried that she couldn't offer more of an explanation.

"Well if I may offer some advice, don't let him take any shortcuts." He smiled.

"Sir?" Mac was entirely too confused for this day to continue any longer.

"Trust your Marine instinct." He replied.

"If I may interrupt here, trust your woman's instinct Mac." The general's wife said as she joined her husband at the door. "Have a great time this weekend."

"What do you know that I apparently don't know?" Mac asked as she watched the love flow from the General to his wife.

"I plead the 5th." General Cresswell spoke out as he turned away from the women.

"You have been working so hard Mac, you really should secure early and go home to pack for your trip." Mrs. Cresswell announced with a smile as her husband turned back around.

"Colonel, see you Tuesday morning. Commander, same goes for you too. You better get on the road before traffic gets too bad. In fact, I'm feeling generous. Everyone secure early! Have a great holiday." He smiled and stalked to his office leaving everyone in shock, but moving fast to follow orders before the General came to his senses.

"Mac, lets go. I'll follow you to your apartment, and then we can leave from there." Harm stood tapping his foot at her door.

"Someone better tell me what's going on. NOW." She walked toward him and punched her finger into his chest.

Harm laughed and wrapped his fingers around her wrist, stopping the sharp painful jabs to his chest. Harm glanced around the bullpen to make sure they were alone. He pulled her just a little too close toward him and whispered again, "As I said before, I'm taking you to Heaven."

"Oh. Well in that case. " She grabbed her cover and purse and slipped by him, knowing he was tailing close behind her. She was quietly planning her weekend. Sexy jeans, sexy new shirt. He wanted to play games? She could play games too.

"What?" Harm asked as they came to a stop at the elevator.

"Huh?" She asked with a smile.

"I started this didn't I?"

"Yes Commander, you did." She smiled and punched the ground level button as the doors closed.

Three hours into the trip, Harm was having trouble focusing on the road. The way Mac looked in her civvies was driving him absolutely mad. He had seen her many times out of uniform but today she had a glow about her. The spark back in her brown eyes. She had first dressed in jeans and a t-shirt, then changed before they left into cargo Capri pants and a red tank. She kept resting her arm on the center arm rest, then using her other hand to mess with the knobs on the radio. He glanced at her quickly, mainly because he had gone two minutes without looking at her when she met his eye and smiled.

"You watching the road there Mr. Navigator?"

"Yes."

"Then eyes on the road." She nodded and laughed as he gained control of the lane drifting car.

"I'm having a hard time driving Mac." He grumbled.

"What's that?"

"Did you intentionally wear that shirt?" He asked as she sat back in her seat and turned to look at him.

"Yes, to drive you mad. Is it working?" She winked as he rubbed his hand over his eyes and shook his head.

"I should just pull over to the side of the road." He started to slow the car.

"What do you think you're doing, stay on the road." She ordered.

"Well I was thinking of pulling over and kissing you."

"You can't." She laughed.

"Why cant I?" He asked with raised eyebrows and a smirk in his voice.

"I would have to hurt you if you tried. I would really rather not scuff my nails since I just had them done." She held her hands out in front of her and eyed her shiny fingernails.

"So you are saying if I were to kiss you, you would have to exercise your crazy ninja marine tactics on me?"

"That is what I said isn't it?" She turned to look at him and caught him laughing at her.

"You would melt in my arms if I kissed you." He stated.

"I so would not. Not every woman that is in your presence worships the ground you walk on Harm."

"Name one time that we have kissed, that you didn't want it to go further." He kept his eyes on the road knowing he would be pulling over if he looked at her.

"Oh, don't even go there." She demanded, pointing her finger at him.

"Face it, any of our kisses over the last decade could have gone to so many more levels. You know it, admit it. The dock, the porch, the mistletoe, the…"

"Are we there yet?" She broke in.

"What's the matter Mackenzie, can't take the truth?"

"The truth is im hungry and I really have to pee." She laughed when he moved his arm to the arm rest and let his fingers run along her arm.

"Can't take the seriousness either I see."

Mac glanced out the windshield and took a deep breath. It always came down to this. They would flirt, joke, have fun, but when seriousness took over, one of them backed away. This time it seemed to be her turn. She moved her arm and let her fingers connect with his, studying the way they joined together.

"Harm." She broke the silence.

"This thing between you and me…" He started.

"Has gone on long enough don't you think? We've had all the opportunities thrown at us. When will we break those ropes holding us back?" She kept her eyes on him as he smiled and moved his hand from the gear shift to her hand on her lap.

"As I was saying, has gone on long enough. I plan to make a move on you during this weekend vacation." He winked as she linked her fingers with his and smiled.

"Well, let's just see if I fall for your charm Harmon Rabb Jr."

"You will, I promise." He raised their hands to his lips and gently kissed her hand.

"What brought all this on?" Mac finally asked after a few moments of silence and passing hills.

"It's been nine years. I'm tired of rules and regulations."

"So, what happens when we get shipped off to different places?" She asked worriedly.

"Let's just see how the weekend goes first, and worry later." He smiled and slowed for their upcoming turn. "Mac, welcome to Heaven." Harm smiled and nodded to the sign above the gate.

"Heaven." Mac laughed and shook her head, remembering his comments earlier in the office. "I should have guessed."

"Oh, I wasn't only talking about the name of Grandmas farm Mac." He gave her a side smile, enough to make her worry more.

Mac looked forward and saw three people standing on the porch of the old farmhouse. "Who exactly is here?"

"Grandma. Oh and mom and Frank." Harm grabbed her hand and kissed it again as he pulled to a stop. "What a nice surprise, I didn't know they were coming."

"Harmon" Grandma practically jumped from the steps to hug her grandson. "Oh you brought Mac. I'm so happy you have finally made it up here. I thought I would be dead and gone before I got to meet you." She enveloped Mac in a grandma bear hug.

"I'm happy to meet you, thank you for having me this weekend."

"Mac, it's so wonderful to have you with us." Trish said as Mac stepped into her open arms.

Mac suddenly felt a rush of emotions come over her as Harms mother wrapped her arms around her. Mac closed her eyes and let herself be taken into a world of family. When Frank hugged her, she let a tear slide down her cheek but quickly wiped it away before anyone could see it. Harm caught the fast movement though, and reached for her hand, pulling her close to his side.

"You know, I'm happy to be here too." Harm said as his grandmother slapped his arm.

"I have dinner waiting on the table. Let's go before it's too cold to eat and I have to throw it out to the hogs." Grandma shuffled them all up the steps and into the house.

"Hey Mac, can I kiss you now?" Harm whispered in her ear before they headed up the steps.

Mac turned her face toward him and smiled. "Make it quick sailor, dinner is waiting."

Harm pulled her closer as he snaked his hand around her waist. She started laughing as he quickly touched his lips to hers.

"Don't start laughing Mac." He said as he pulled away.

"You two, there's plenty of time for that later, come on in this house." Grandma ordered from the open screen door.

"See, plenty of time." Mac smirked.

"Just make sure you don't find yourself in a dark corner anytime soon." Harm grumbled as he followed the two women into the house, receiving a smile from the Marine in front of him.

"I heard that." Mac smiled and slipped her hand into his and leaned up to kiss him on the cheek.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Mac viewed the display of food set across the table in awe. Only on television she saw this much food for one meal. She was placing a piece of fried pork on her plate when the living room came alive with voices.

"That would be the Robert's" Grandma announced as she stood to greet the newly arrived guests.

Mac looked at Harm with just as much surprise as he was showing. "Our Robert's?"

"We made it. Finally." Harriet smiled as she entered the dining room and into grandma's waiting arms.

"Harriet, Bud, what a surprise." Mac said as she stood to hug her friends.

"Well we just couldn't refuse the offer for a family holiday. The fourth with all of you." Bud said as he hugged the women and shook hands with the men.

As everyone settled back around the table and plates were filled, conversation was directed to young Mr. AJ Roberts. Happy to be the center of attention, he proceeded to tell the latest on him and his brother's adventures.

"Jimmy went sprinting through mommy's tea party in just his boxers and had a cape flying behind him whoopin and hollerin to beat all. It was the best. Mom just smiled, till later when we both got grounded."

"They were my transformer boxers." Jimmy added with a smile.

"I remember a time when Harmon did that. Only he had superman boxers on. He attempted to jump out of the tree, but then figured it would be better to fly through the luncheon I was holding in the garden." Trish laughed as she told the story, glancing occasionally at her son.

"Do you still have the boxers Uncle Harm?" AJ asked with such seriousness.

"No, no AJ I don't think I do. But they were my favorite ones. I do remember that." Harm answered.

"Harm wore his boxers like shorts, so cute in those little boxers." Grandma said as she rose from her seat for the iced tea pitcher.

"Oh trust me he still is." Mac said as she took a drink of her tea, then gulped loudly, realizing what she had just said.

"Excuse me?" Harriet blurted out, just as Harm choked on his bite of food.

"Mac…" Harm started as soon as he got his choking fit under control.

"Yes Mac, please elaborate on this subject." Trish smiled and cocked her head to the side, looking directly at both Mac and Harm.

"Uhm…I.." She frowned and scratched her forehead, wondering how that actually escaped her thoughts.

"You saw uncle Harm in his underwear?" Jimmy blurted out as all eyes landed on Mac.

Mac looked quickly to Harm with a plea of help on her face. Harm laughed and took a long slow drink of his tea. Setting it back on the table he cleared his throat. "Which time should I tell about?" He asked.

"Oh there's been more than one?" Harriet was enjoying every moment, as well as everyone else.

"No…. as I recall, it was the time Palmer was after you, I stayed at your place." Mac explained.

"That still doesn't explain why you saw him in his underwear." Trish pointed out.

"It was cold in his apartment, I was upset. This was the wrong story." Mac searched her brain for another one.

"No, I think it's a pretty good one. Continue please." Grandma said as she sat back down, smiling.

Mac rubbed her neck, searched Harms face for help, and finally gave up. "I was crying cause everyone I was around either ended up hurt or dead or something. He got up to check on me and.. well he was in his boxers." She prayed to God the subject could be dropped.

"Did he kiss you?" AJ asked with a giggle.

"EWWWW, mommy and daddy kiss all the time. Do you kiss Uncle Harm?" Jimmy added.

"You have to get married if you kiss." AJ stated as everyone laughed. Everyone except Mac. Harm laughed till he glanced at the Marine sitting beside him.

"Anyway, is there dessert?" Mac stood up and slapped Harm on the arm.

"I can't go help you Mac, that would leave so much suspicion at this table, it wouldn't even be funny." Harm dodged another arm punch.

Mac made a quick escape to the kitchen. She took a deep breath and leaned her hands on the counter. Not knowing anyone had followed her in, she jumped at the voice behind her.

"Mac, I'm glad you came. You have been a member of this family since the first time I heard my son mention your name. I hope we didn't upset you out there." Trish said as she cut the apple pie.

"No. I'm fine. It's a long story and you don't want to hear any of it. Trust me. Its been a long day, hectic, emotional, and so much more."

"Would you like to talk about it?" Trish asked with concern.

"I wouldn't know where to begin. Life is a whirlwind right now and I have a feeling this weekend is going to have another whirlwind barreling inside the original one." She smiled as she helped dish pie onto plates.

"Well, I say toss the old one out and start fresh this weekend. Let the past go, don't analyze anything and just be you this weekend. Let go and have the time of your life."

"But then I have to go back to my old life." Mac whispered.

"With the new one fresh off the press sweetheart. Breathe Mac. Have Harm take a walk with you. The farm is very relaxing, especially at night." She leaned over and gave Mac a motherly kiss on the cheek.

As Trish carried a tray of plates to the dining room, Harm came through the door toward Mac.

"Hey." He smiled as he wrapped his arms around her waist, pulling her close to him.

"Hey." She replied as she raised up so her lips were even with his. "Wanna take me for a stroll down the lane?"

"Why Miss Mackenzie, would that be a proper thing for a gentleman to do after dark?"

Mac giggled and kissed him. "I think we can make an exception this time Mr. Rabb."

"I have the perfect place to show you." He smiled as he slipped his hand into hers and pulled her out the door.

"No way, Im not going in the barn after dark with you." She pulled back and laughed at his facial expression.

"Trust me Mac, going into the barn with me in the daytime would be no more safe than now. Ever make out in a hay loft?" He pulled her along after him through the barn door into the dark barn.

"Harmon Rabb, I will not make out with you in the hay loft. We aren't teenagers." She demanded as he pushed her up the ladder.

"I have to make a confession. I've never made out in a hay loft." He said he joined her at the top.

"Whatever. I don't believe that one bit." She laughed as his hand moved to her waist, pushing her toward a pile of hay.

"I wouldn't lie about that. Now Miss Mackenzie, what do you suppose we do first?" He said in a horrible southern drawl.

"Go back to the house where it's safe." She laughed.

"Well now you know that isn't going to happen. Nine years Mac. What do you say?"

"I say, you suck at romance. That's how you're going to start this? What do you say?" She laughed as he turned and plopped down on the hay pile behind them.

"Fine then, you start it." He smiled and leaned back with his hands behind his head.

"Fine."

Mac smiled back and stepped toward him. As she leaned down over him, she brought her lips to mere inches from his. She stopped as if she were deciding to actually do this or not. Harm sensed her hesitation and moved his foot, knocking her off balance, and causing her to land right on top of him.

"Exactly where you should be." He whispered as their lips met in a jolt of passion.

He moved his hands down her body and gently rolled them over, never breaking the kiss. When he moved his head and started trailing kisses down her neck, she finally let out a breath and allowed herself to let go. She let her hands roam his back and sides as all of her past disappeared and a new life started. He started to move away from her, but she held him close to her.

"I love you." She whispered in his ear.

Harm thought he was hearing things. He raised his head from her neck and looked into her brown eyes. The love he saw melted into his and he smiled. That cocky Harmon Rabb Jr. smile he did so well. "Are you just saying that so you can get me in bed Miss Mackenzie?"

"You did not just say that, Oh my…" She was stopped short by a life shattering kiss that knocked her senses into major overdrive.

"Harmon, HARMON." Grandmas voice rang out over the yard from the house. "Come on back to the house now."

"Crap." Harm leaned up like a teenager caught making out in the hay loft, instead of a grown man caught making out in the hay loft.

Mac gasped and tried to move her body, or at least reposition herself away from the crazy man holding her down. "Get off…"

"Shhh, quit squirming. One more kiss?" He was smiling and leaning closer to her.

"One more kiss is going to get us into a lot more than one more kiss promises to be. You know that we won't make it back into that house." She laughed a worried laugh.

"I love you." Harmon Rabb Jr. finally confessed.

"You're just trying to get me to kiss you." She laughed.

"So.. is that a yes?" He smiled and closed the distance.

Mac could feel the warm sunshine on her face and for a moment lost all thought of where she was. She felt a strong arm around her holding her close to him. Him. Harm. Harms naked chest. He was touching her skin. Naked skin. She suddenly felt as though someone was staring at her and quickly opened her eyes. At the same moment, she let out a scream just as the man behind her bolted upright. The terrified rooster that was watching the couple sleep, dropped in its tracks.

"SHIT." Harm said as he rubbed his face and shook his head, which seemed to be happening a lot when he was around this woman. "What did you do to the rooster?" He gazed in amazement at the rooster, then glanced to the woman laying there covering her face.

"We have to go in that house. Someone will be awake." She mumbled.

"We fell asleep in the barn." Harm laughed and leaned down to kiss her. "Good morning."

"Ya, like they are going to believe that one." She sat up and looked around for her clothes. "Where did the blankets come from?"

Harm just smiled and handed her clothes over to her. He glanced down at the still rooster and kicked it with his foot. Letting out a hoot, Mac just glared at him. "Wait till grandma hears you killed the old red rooster."

"I did not kill him."

"You know Mackenzie; I should take you into a hay loft more often." He smirked as his shirt hit him smack in the face.

"How do we get in the house lover boy?"

"Back door, no one will be up yet. The rooster hasn't even crowed yet. Oh wait, he's dead." Harm folded the blankets and tossed them into a rubber maid container behind a stack of hay bales. "Come on."

As they walked up the back steps, they listened for any sound inside the house. Hearing nothing, Harm turned the knob and opened the door. The smell of fresh brewed coffee and frying bacon caused his heart to stop for the first time in his life. He felt Mac squeeze his hand and rattle off a string of words he knew were not nice at all. Good thing they were in Farsi so he could imagine she was praising him.

"Well, well, well. Look what finally crawled out of the hay loft and tried to sneak in before anyone knew." Grandma tapped her foot and frowned at the two.

"Harmon, you tried that once before and were caught then as well." His mother said as she took her seat at the table, glaring at her son.

"You said…. HARM." Mac was in shock and smacked him hard across the shoulder.

"Ma'am, you didn't fall for the "I have never been up here before" line, did you?" Harriet snickered from the table receiving a Marine grade glare from the woman at the door.

Harm pulled her further into the kitchen and shut the door behind her, smiling the whole time.

"I have a bad news. Mac killed the rooster." Harm announced with a saddened face.

"Is that because we don't have any rabbits around here anymore?" Grandma asked after a brief moment of silence.

Mac's face turned instantly red as everyone burst into laughter. Harm knew better than to laugh but couldn't hold it in any longer. As he laughed, he wrapped his arms around her and hugged her.

"So, have you finally come to your senses?" Trish asked just as Bud and Frank entered the kitchen.

Harm glanced at Mac and raised his eyebrow at her.

"Yes." She announced and leaned up to kiss the gorgeous man she had spent the night with in the hay loft.

"Finally." Harriet clapped her hands.

"Well, I guess someone needs to go get that rooster. I liked him too. Such a shame. Poor guy, probably didn't know what hit him." Grandma shook her head.

"Hey Colonel, you have hay in your hair." Bud said, oblivious to everything around him.

"Ill never live this down." Mac said quietly.

"Nope. This will definitely be at the next twenty years worth of family dinners." Harm whispered back to her, but loud enough for everyone to hear.

Mac closed her eyes and smiled, leaning her head against Harms shoulder. Everyone else burst into laughter.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

"Happy fourth of July." AJ and Jimmy yelled as they ran through the house and out the back door.

"We need more of those little hooligans running around here." Grandma pointed her mixing spoon at Mac.

Mac, cake batter spoon in mouth, looked up and quickly tossed the spoon into the sink. She turned to catch sight of Harriet joining the in the kitchen. "Harriet's got two more for you pretty soon."

"I've kept my mouth shut long enough over the last nine years. Now its time I speak out. Its time you two quit this game and get a life going together. You need kids, cute little dark haired kids running around here for me to spoil rotten."

Mac didn't know if she wanted to cry or laugh. Her whole world had changed the day she met the great Harmon Rabb Jr., and changed even more last night when they both had come to their senses and took that giant leap into a relationship.

"Now, grab that mixer and mix that batter. Stop eating it, its not going to fill the cake pan." Grandma ordered.

Not knowing the great and mighty Harm had entered the kitchen, Mac quickly grabbed the hand mixer and turned to her mixing bowl full of white cake mix. She placed the beaters into the mix and switched it on. With no action coming from the beaters, she lifted the beaters from the mix just slightly. Harm chose that very moment to move directly behind her and place his hands on her hips. With her hair pulled up he couldn't resist the urge to kiss her neck. Mac jumped in surprise and the beaters came to life, slinging cake mix everywhere around them.

"Harmon, no men in the kitchen. This rule was made decades ago for JUST THIS REASON, now OUT!!!" Grandma yelled and took after her grandson with her wooden spoon. "Clean up your mess Sarah."

"I think you just pushed the mess out of here Grandma." Harriet said as in a fit of laughter.

"Why didn't you tell me he was there?" Mac asked laughing, as she grabbed a rag.

"You usually know when he's around." Harriet looked puzzled. "Wait, you always know when he's around, the same as he knows where you are at all times."

"Maybe the cake had me distracted." Mac laughed.

Harriet watched her friend in silence, till Mac turned around and looked at her with a puzzled smile.

"What?"

"Its good to see you happy again. The sparkle is back in your eyes. I've been worried about you the last couple years and more so this last year. I've been praying that everything would work out." Harriet said.

"Harriet, I know you know most of what has gone on over the last few years. But, you don't know my most recent … what do I call it? Disaster, problem, life altering… something." Mac sat down by her friend and took a deep breath.

"What happened? I know about the__Endremitriosis ." Harriet had that worried look in her eyes.

"Good, then you should also know that I can't have a baby. More so it's a four percent chance of having a baby." Mac sat silently waiting for her friend to reply.

Harriet sat for a moment and studied her closest friend. "That's it? That's put this gloom on everyone?"

"What?" Mac was confused.

"Four percent isn't zero Colonel. Does the Commander know? Of course he knows. When did you find out?"

"Harriet, the chances.."

Harriet cut in by raising her hand. "Chances are made to be questioned. Doctors are not Gods. God decides. When did you find out?"

"The dining out for the Admiral."

"I figured as much. You looked very uncomfortable that night and I figured something was up when the two of you left together. Don't toss the baby deal in the trash. It's a whole new beginning for you now."

"How do you know about the baby deal?" Mac quizzed, laughingly.

"Colonel. I know everything." Harriet responded just as Grandma returned to the kitchen.

"Get a leg shakin girls, we got us one hell of a party to attend today." Grandma sported as she side stepped to the counter.

"Get a leg shakin?" Mac laughed and headed to clean up her cake disaster.

"Were gonna get you dancing tonight, bring out the Sarah no one knows about." Grandma bumped hips with Mac and took the cake bowl from her.

"Oh dear, look out world. No one has ever seen that side of the Colonel." Harriet laughed.

"No one? Not even my grandson?" Grandma asked.

"There hasn't been a side of me like that since I was a very young crazy girl." Mac laughed.

"Well Miss Sarah Mackenzie, at these shindigs, you wave your flags, eat watermelon, pig out on cake and bbq, dance the night away and kiss under the first flash of fireworks in the sky."

"Sounds promising." Mac smiled and took the filled cake pan from Grandma, placing it into the waiting oven. "Sounds promising in deed." She whispered.

"Okay, you two go find the boys and make sure they put all the blankets and extra flags in the pickup. Here Mac, take this basket with you too. Tell Harm we will be ready to go in about twenty minutes." Grandma handed Mac a picnic basket overflowing with food and shoved the two out the door.

Fifty five minutes later Harm pulled the old pickup into a parking space across from the city center park. "Grandma, why don't you drive the new Dodge in the garage?" He asked as the truck cluttered to a stop.

"Don't mess with tradition Harmon. This here is my truck, shut your mouth or I wont let you drive it anymore." She clicked her tongue and waved her hand. "Lets go, they're waiting on me."

Mac took Harms hand as they walked along behind his grandmother to find their spot for the parade. Harm pulled her close and kissed her on the forehead. "Oh look, a kissing booth." He pointed and leaned down close to her ear.

"I think you have to kiss the person behind the counter sweetheart." She whispered as she turned her face to his and kissed him.

"Oh, is that how that works?" He replied with a smirk.

"Here we go. Plant those chairs right here. Oh here comes this years Grand Marshal." Grandma pointed as everyone turned to view at the arriving float.

Mac, Harm, Harriet and Bud all gasped at the man standing on the front of the float waiving and throwing candy.

"HI ADMIRAL!!!!!" AJ yelled as Admiral AJ Chedwiggen noticed them and beamed a huge smile toward them all.

"Well, this could get interesting." Harm tightened his grip on Macs hand as he pulled her directly in front of him.

Admiral Chedwiggen caught the movement by his two previous officers and gave them thumbs up sign.

"This cant be good." Mac grumbled as she tried to move away, only to find Harm had wrapped an arm securely around her waist.

"That's your previous C.O. correct?" Frank asked as all eyes turned toward him.

"That is correct." Harm replied and laughed. "Hopefully that previous CO won't exercise his old yelling habit on us when he gets back to us."

"I think you may be safe from the look on his face." Harriet added.

"I don't think that's a good idea… this.. uh…" Mac was looking for the right words but falling on a hard blank.

"Chill, its ok." Harm held her tighter and kissed her neck.

"Chill? Do you realize…"

Mac was suddenly turned in his arms and her sentence cut off by his lips on hers, making her realize…. Nothing she could remember. Harm leaned back and smiled when she opened her eyes and looked at him.

"Now, what was that you were saying?" He asked.

"This is good." She finally said.

"Excellent." Harm added as she turned back around in his arms.

"Wonderful." She leaned back against him and placed her hands on his.

"Hey look, it's the General and his family." Bud pointed to a group headed in their direction.

"Excellent." Mac laughed, knowing now it was entirely too late to panic and among other things… pointless.

They were caught like two kids with their hands in the cookie jar. Dead meat as some might call it. Dead man walking would be the better phrase in this situation. Mac felt a light kiss on her neck.

"I love you more than anything Mac." A whisper from the man holding her.

"General, what a surprise to see you here. Mrs. Cresswell, how are you?" Harriet chimed in.

"Wonderful Harriet. We are just as surprised to see you here as well. Harm, Mac?" Mrs. Cresswell was smiling and holding her husbands hand.

"Mrs. Cresswell, nice to see you." Mac was trying not to laugh as she also tried to untangle Harms arms from her without the General noticing, even though his eyes were glued directly to the two of them.

"Problems Colonel?" The General asked with a smirk.

"No, nope, just fine, thanks. How are you?" Mac responded as she felt Harms body reacting in a chuckle.

"I'm well thank you. Perfect day for a parade. Commander, how are you? I see all of you made the trip safely." General Cresswell added, still minus the smile.

"Never been better sir." Harm answered as Mac slid her hand down and pinched his leg.

"I can see. Well this looks as good a place as any to watch the parade." The General took a place directly beside Harm and Mac and directed his eyes on the ongoing parade.

"We are so dead." Mac whispered as Harm moved his head to the other side of her, away from the General.

"I know, makes life kinda interesting though doesn't it?" Harm laughed.

"You are so going down when I get you away from here."

"Is that a promise?"

"Yes." She smiled and kept her eyes on the parade.

"Well then sweetheart, Im looking forward to it."

"Anything you two would like to share with me?" General Cresswell asked as he watched his officers.

"Uh…" Harm was caught.

"I'm sure they will tell you first thing Monday morning darling." Mrs. Cresswell responded.

"He can't kill us here." Mac piped in and Harriet choked on her drink.

"He's the General, he can kill us anywhere he wants." Harm added as he swore he saw a brief smile cross the Generals lips.

"Can we wait till the Admiral gets here, we may have a better chance at survival." Mac asked as the General finally broke his Generalness and laughed.

"Yes, you can wait. We have all waited long enough so as I hear." He responded.

"There you all are. SURPRISE." Admiral AJ Chedwiggen announced as he walked up with open arms.

"Oh good, he's here. Now, what did you have to tell me?" General Cresswell took over.

"It's just a fried chicken dinner Mac, come with me, it'll be fun." Mac bobbed her head back and forth and smiled as Harm tightened his grip on her.

"Something's going to be fried, that's for sure." General Cresswell smiled. "But we can deal with it when the time comes. Right now, we have a holiday to celebrate." He turned back to his wife and kissed her on the cheek.

"I plan on a lot more to celebrate for this holiday." Harm said as everyone smiled.

"I just came for the fried chicken." Mac turned, wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed the man she loved, in front of everyone.

_Happy 4__th__ of July everyone!!!! (I know im early but we bought some fireworks yesterday and it set me in the mood) ~holly~_


	4. Chapter 4

**BONUS CHAPTER !!!!!!!**

_Since I had some AWESOME reviews and FREAKING AWESOME IDEAS….. guess what…….. I wrote more… Added a few more ideas that I was cracking up at in the shower.. glad I live alone cause people might think im weird to start laughing in the shower… HA! ENJOY!!! _

"Guess what?" AJ proudly asked as everyone grew quiet.

"What?" Harriet asked with suspicion and worry.

"Aunt Mac's rabbit died." AJ beamed a smile around at everyone.

Harriet clasped her hand over her mouth just as soon as his words were out of his mouth. Bud quickly turned around and closed his eyes. Trish and Frank both turned toward each other and ducked their heads. Grandma let out a laugh just as Harm and Mac's hearts went into cardiac arrest. Macs mouth dropped open and she coughed. Harm started laughing behind her just as she gained control of herself and her arm, only to send a Marine grade elbow right to his gut.

"OH MY GOD." Was all Mac could get out.

"You have a rabbit Auntie Mac?" Jimmy piped in.

"No, I don't have a rabbit Jimmy." Mac said just as nicely as she could.

"Well now. General Cresswell, it looks as though you have your hands full. More full I must say, than I had with these two." Grown up AJ beamed.

"ROOSTER, the ROOSTER died." Mac threw her hands up in the air.

"Old McDonald had a farm EIEIO." Jimmy started singing.

"Where did he hear that?" Mac turned to a now hysterical Harriet.

Harriet was laughing too hard to answer so she tried to give Mac a sympathetic concerned look.

"And on this farm he had a rooster. EIEIO."

"Why were you and Uncle Harm sleeping in the barn Aunt Mac?" AJ asked.

All eyes turned toward the young boy. Harm snorted and Mac glared at him.

"With a gobble gobble here." Jimmy was in his own little world.

"Cock-doodle-do." General Cresswell whispered to Jimmy.

"I got up early to see if the animals do talk at night. And I saw the rooster in the barn so I followed him up to the hay loft." AJ explained.

"Cock-a-doodle-do here and a cock-a-doodle-do there. That's hard to say can I just say gobble gobble?" Jimmy asked.

"Turkey's say gobble gobble Jimmy." Harm said as he pulled little Jimmy over in front of him, hoping Mac wouldn't turn on a child.

"Then what happened AJ?" Harriet asked her son.

"Then he flew up to the hay loft, so I climbed the ladder and saw Uncle Harm and Aunt Mac sleeping. I didn't want the rooster to wake them up."

"Everywhere a gobble gobble." Harm was now bobbing his head to Jimmy's song.

"EIEIO." Harm mouthed as Mac stared at him.

"Your going to think O in just a minute." She pointed her finger at him.

"Then I heard Uncle Harm snore and so I uh, I kinda shot the rooster, JUST as Aunt Mac sat up and screamed."

"You killed my rooster?" Grandma asked as AJ turned slowly toward her.

"I think so. The rubber band hit it in the head and he dropped dead in his tracks. Aunt Mac screamed and scared me, plus, she didn't look like she had any clothes on."

Harm started laughing. "That could scar a person for life right there."

Everyone turned to look at him as he realized what he had just said.

"Excuse me?" Mac set her mouth, hands on hips, and fire shooting from her eyes.

"Killing a rooster like that." He quickly added with a laugh and shrug of his shoulders. "Sing Jimmy sing."

"EIEIO." Jimmy smiled all proud of himself.

"Didn't you get cold last night out there Aunt Mac?" AJ was determined to keep this going, not knowing his aunt wanted to ring his little neck at that very moment.

"You should take your pajamas next time." Jimmy smiled.

"Quick Jimmy, sing more." Harm tapped Jimmy on the head when Mac diverted her eyes toward the younger Roberts child.

"Harmon Rabb, I haven't seen you since my senior year of high school." A bubbly blonde came running up to the laughing crowd.

Mac glanced to the woman beside her then back to the shocked look on Harms face.

"Uh…. Sing Jimmy sing." Harm again tapped the child's head.

"Old McDonald had a farm. EIEIO. But now he doesn't have a rooster OR a rabbit." Jimmy pouted.

"Uncle Harm do the animals talk at night in the barn?" AJ asked.

"God I hope not." Harm threw on a fake smile as he was still watching Mac, watch the woman beside her praying to God she kept her mouth shut.

"Liz, how are you today, here with your family?" Grandma broke in and pulled the woman over toward her.

"I'm wonderful isn't this a wonderful day? And to run into all of you. Well I know most of you. The parade was excellent don't you think?" Bubblehead bubbled.

"We uh, missed a lot of the parade." Grandma snorted.

"Aunt Mac, are you and Uncle Harm sleeping in the barn again tonight? Can I sleep out there with you too?" AJ asked as Jimmy joined in jumping up and down begging.

"OH, Harmon did you get caught in the barn again?" Liz asked as she let out a typical blonde giggle.

Harriet again covered her mouth to hide her laughter and Bud, AJ and the General closed their eyes.

"This isn't going to be pretty." Frank finally added.

"Mac, …" Harm started as he took a step into the firing squad only to find both of Mac's open hands on his chest.

"General Cresswell, remind me please, how many years would I get for murder?" Mac asked with a slight smile on her face.

"Well since its self defense…." The General started.

"I never said..' Harm started.

"STOP right there. Your big mouth has gotten you into way too much trouble as it is buster. So you listen to me now." She pointed a sharp finger into his chest.

'They would have to find the body first." Admiral added, finally, after about dying of a laughing heart attack at this whole situation.

Harm laughed, which caused the fire to start up again and felt as though the flames leapt from her eyes to his face. He suddenly leaned in close to her as her face lightened up. He moved one hand to her waist, and the other behind her knees, swiftly swooping her into his arms. She let out a slight scream and wrapped her arms securely around his neck.

"Put me down." She ordered.

"Harmon, you be nice to her now." Trish yelled after her son.

"Harm, what are you doing?" Mac pleaded as he practically ran from the crowd.

"I'm going to put my big mouth to use."

"What?" She was about to panic.

"I'm going to rent that kissing booth over there for ten minutes and then when we come out, everyone will have forgotten that the rabbit died." He beamed a big ole smile and gave her a quick kiss on the lips.

"Oh for God's sake. It was a ROOSTER and I DIDN'T KILL IT!" She yelled as passerby's all looked at the couple.

"Well then in that case, lets go find a barn and work on killing that rabbit." Harms eyes sparkled as he finally let her stand.

He moved toward her and let his lips touch hers as he wrapped his arms around her.

"Later." Mac whispered in his ear.

"I don't want to wait till later, nine years was long enough."

"Well then you should have helped the situation back there just a little better than you did Councilor." Mac laughed as she kissed him again.

"I was trying to keep Jimmy singing." He pleaded with a look of shock across his face.

"Which kept the rooster thing going. You weren't helping at all." She laughed.

"I'll do better next time I promise." He kissed her nose, receiving a slap on the arm from her.

"So, think our plans worked?" The Admiral asked the General.

"God I hope so. I don't know how you handled those two for so long." General Cresswell laughed.

"So.. are they together?" Liz asked as everyone turned toward her.

"They should get a rabbit." AJ announced proudly.

"But Aunt Mac kills rabbits." Jimmy looked sad.

The group had slowly been making their way toward the couple, however the last two comments were heard by them, loud and clear. Mac took a deep breath and turned toward the group.

"Sing Jimmy, sing." Everyone said at once.

_**LIKE??????? Want a firework argument??????? Let me know… REVIEW REVIEW!!!!!**_


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5 # FIREWORKS #**

"You're not doing it right."

"Shut up Harm. Go away."

"Here, I'm the guy, I'm supposed to do this."

"You were trained to fight on a ship, I was trained to kick ass."

"Mac, come on, let he do it. You're going to end up hurting yourself."

Mac glanced to the man who was most defiantly tempting his life by telling her SHE was going to hurt herself. Who did he think he was? What nerve did he have? She eyed the way he crouched down beside her and the way he studied her hands. She suddenly had a vision of the seagulls in Finding Nemo when they were after anything that would pop out of the ocean.

"Mine." She said with a laugh and stood up away from him.

Following her quick movement Harm was still concentrating on the object at hand. He didn't catch her quote at all and was being his typical try to control everything self. Mac smiled again.

"Mine." She laughed and turned away once more from him.

"Fine do it yourself." He started to walk past her but reached out and grabbed at her hand, only to come up short as she anticipated his move.

"Nice try fly boy. Now go away. My world. You are not involved in it at the moment." She smiled as he shook his head.

"All right, but don't come crying to me when you burn your fingers." He shrugged.

"I'm not going to burn my fingers." She imitated his shrug and added a little something to each word.

Mac flicked the lighter and nothing happened. Again she flicked it. She shook it. Flicked it. Nothing. "Crap."

"Problems?" He asked with his hands crossed over his chest.

"I don't like you." She tossed the lighter at him.

He caught it with ease knowing she would throw it. He flicked it once and a flame erupted before them. "Huh… lookey there. Hand it over sweetheart."

"No, you'll hurt yourself." She held her hand back out of his reach.

"Mac, come on. Give it to me so I can light it." He motioned with his fingers.

"I'm the one that volunteered for this project. You stood back till I said I would do it."

"Are we having a problem children?" Grandma asked from her lawn chair.

"NO. But your grandson is." Mac said back to her.

"I've missed this." Admiral Chedwiggen sighed.

"You can have them back anytime." General Cresswell piped in.

'They never argued like this really." AJ said.

"Which judge refused to have them in front of her?" Cresswell asked.

"Oh yeah, I forgot about that. I threatened to lock them in the Brigg together on that one."

"Mac, maybe let him have his manly pride and let him do this one." Trish had finally had enough.

"Don't burn your fingers sweetheart." Mac smiled as she handed the firework over to the cocky sailor.

"Don't burn your fingers sweetheart my butt." Harm repeated in a hushed voice when she was far enough away from him.

Mac stood by the Admiral and the General with a smug look on her face. When a smile formed at the corner of her mouth AJ began to worry.

"What did you do?" He asked her.

"Me?" She asked so innocently.

At that exact perfect moment, Harm flicked the lighter to life and touched the fuse to the light. Instantly the fire cracker smoke bomb came to life in his fingers for a mere one second before it fizzled to its lowly death on the ground in front of him. He coughed and looked over to Mac.

"Colonel." General Cresswell shook his head.

"I had nothing to do with that." She said innocently again.

"Was that the one that man said was special and didn't have a fuse?" Little AJ asked as he laughed at his Uncle Harm sucking on his finger.

"I have no idea what you're talking about." She insisted with a smile.

"That could have killed me." He said as he walked up to her.

"Smoke bomb duds don't kill, Harm." Mac smiled.

"Marines might though." AJ added while Harm just raised his eyebrow.

"You have the both of them wrapped around your finger don't you? Son of a…"

"Harm." Mac frowned.

"Beach." Harm added quickly "This means war Mackenzie. War." He pointed his finger at her nose as she slapped it away.

"What do you propose?" She asked with a sexy smile.

"I like that idea." Harriet added as everyone but the General agreed.

"No. That's my only order. No." General Cresswell took a bite of his cake.

"I like that idea too." Harm smiled and reached for Mac.

"What?" Mac was in shock.

"NO." Cresswell said again as AJ started laughing, thankful he was not their commanding officer.

Harm dropped to his knee, took her hand in his and smiled. "Mac, will you marry me?"

Suddenly in the sky above them, the darkness exploded in a million different colors. As all eyes turned toward the sky, only a small group had all eyes on one couple. Another display of lights cascaded around them and cheers erupted throughout the park.

"Say yes Aunt Mac." Jimmy said as he tugged on her shirt.

"What do ya say Marine? Feel up to fightin me every day?" Harm was getting worried as Mac just stared at him.

Finally she smiled and nodded. "YES, YES, YES." She wrapped her arms around his neck as he stood to kiss her.

"Mac?" Harm whispered.

"What?" She whispered back.

"You can light the next firework." He smirked.

"Oh I plan to." She kissed him as everyone around them cheered for both sets of fireworks exploding in the air. "Later." She said as she leaned back and laughed at his raised eyebrow Harmon Rabb look of despair.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6 MINE.

As the night progressed and the fireworks show ended, the band on the dance floor took up playing to finish the perfect day. Couples slowly made their way to the dance floor and became wrapped up in each other. Others grabbed more cake and home made ice cream, cold chicken, potato salad and whatever else would fill their stomachs. The Rabb party of however many had found a large table and were now sitting enjoying the night. Many celebrations had come about for this day to offer many years more of celebrations.

Unknowing to Mac and the others around her, a black and brown dog had found its way under her chair. He lay quietly beneath her watching the festivities around him. Mac spied Liz walking urgently toward them with her eyes directly on Harm. She reached over and took his hand in hers, smiling at his questioning face.

"Oh he's adorable. Does he belong to anyone?" Liz asked as her face went from Harms to Macs.

"Uh.. he's mine." Mac said finally after wondering exactly what Liz meant.

"He's so cute with his little puppy dog eyes and long tongue, I just love his little ears."

Harm snorted and started to laugh also wondering what Liz was on at this moment. "I think she got into the homemade wine." He whispered to Mac.

"She got into something, you don't have little ears." She whispered back, receiving a huge fit of laughter from Harm.

"He has the sweetest little feet." Liz was now looking down at the ground.

Mac glanced toward Harms feet then back to his face. She threw a worried look toward Liz and finally gave in.

"Are we talking about the same thing?" She asked as Liz looked questionably at her.

"I'm talking about the dog under your chair." She pointed as Mac ducked her head and looked.

"No, we apparently aren't talking about the same thing. He's not mine." She answered as she coaxed the dog out from under her.

"Harms not yours?" Liz asked with a smile.

"I am hers." Harm spoke up entirely too fast causing both the General and Admiral to choke on their beer.

"Harm is mine. The dog is…"

"Hers as well." Grandma broke in.

"Awe, it's a shame really. I was going to see if we could auction him off tonight as one of our Bachelors." Liz looked sad, and directly at Harm.

Harms eyes grew big and he quickly glanced at Mac as if to plea with her to help him. She simply laughed and contemplated the fun that could be. She glanced back and Liz and had another vision of a blonde haired sea gull ready to pounce.

"Bachelor auction huh?"

"Mac, don't you dare." Harm warned.

"Whats the proceeds go for?" Mac asked as Liz was getting a little too overly excited.

"Our soldiers." She smiled sweetly at Mac then beamed a huge smile toward Harm.

"Winning bid gets to spend a nice dinner together." She blinked.

"Save me." Harm whispered, bringing Macs attention back to him.

"Ya, uh.. no, sorry, he's mine. No auction for him. Besides, no one could afford him." She laid her cheek on the dogs head and smiled at the man beside her, now taking a relief breath of air.

"Well pitty be. Must go find more bachelors." Liz took off as quickly as she had arrived.

The dog still in Mac's arms whined just a bit as he wagged his tail, happy to be loved.

"Are you mine too?" Mac asked him as he wiggled a bit more.

"What's with the mine stuff?" Harm finally asked.

"Finding Nemo Uncle Harm, don't you watch movies?" Jimmy asked from his sleepy state.

"Apparently not as much as Auntie Mac." He reached over to pet the dogs head only to be licked in return.

"Be nice, or I'll sell you to the highest bidder." Mac warned with a smile.

"Care to go set off some fireworks with me?" He reached out his hand to the woman beside him.

"Harmon…watch your tone." Trish scolded.

Harm smiled. "Dancing?"

Mac placed her hand in his and rose to meet him. Buster, her newfound dog found his new place on Grandmas lap and went back to sleep. Harm led Mac to the dance floor and wrapped his arms around his fiancé.

"So, would you of auctioned me off?" He finally asked after a few moments dancing.

"But it was for a good cause Harm." She replied.

"Would you of auctioned me off?" He repeated his question.

"How much money do you have?" She asked with an evil smile.

"LIZ, I have a bachelorette to sign up for the auction." Harm yelled across the dance floor as everyone cheered. "OUCH."

"They will never find your body." Mac said under her breath as she twisted Harms arm and brought him to the ground in front of her.

"I love you Mac." He begged.

At the table behind them, Everyone laughed at the sight before them. Mac had brought Harm to his knees once again today.

"Well, should we take bets on who survives for the wedding day?" Admiral asked as everyone toasted.

**OK, sorry ran out of ideas.. and Army wives just finished downloading… HUGS!!!!**


End file.
